1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational toy.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a children's toy in the form of a soft toy animal with a battery powered voice or music microchip embedded within the toy operable by a switch on the toy. Such a microchip may be preprogrammed with a number of different voice messages or musical tunes each of which is selectively operable by the user operating a switch on the toy.